Everybody Hurts
by Fullmetal Mac
Summary: Brago and Sherrie try to enjoy a night in the park. One shot. PLEASE REVIEW!


* * *

Everybody Hurts

* * *

"Aw come on Brago."

"No."

"Some fresh air would do you good."

"Fine!"

Ten at night. Sherrie and Brago walked down the park bridge. "Can we go somewhere else"  
"Fine." Sherrie really didn't like the park anyway. She only went there in hopes of finding a mamodo and clearing her head. "Were to?" She asked Brago. "The other park." She looked at him, but fallowed him. "Brago." She said in protest. "This isn't the park. It's a graveyard!" "Nice." He said, nonchalantly looking around. "Brago we shouldn't be here." He smiled. "Scared?" "No! We just shouldn't be here." "Are too." "No, I just have a funny feeling that's all." He scoffed and sat down on a tomb. "Hey!" Sherrie screamed. "You can't sat there." "Why not." "Because that's a grave and There's a dead guy under you." Brago was intrigued. "How deep?" "About six feet, why do y-" Before Sherrie could utter another word, Brago was digging. "Stop! You can't do that." He hrumped and sat down on the grown. Sherrie sighed. "Oh Brago, what am I going to do with you? You can't go digging up people's graves." "Why not?" He said with a evil smile that betrayed him more than it scared her. "It's not like there gonna get mad. The friggin' human's dead." "Brago. That's not...oh never mind."

They sat there in the moonlight for what seemed like years. Brago was looking out towards the gate, possibly contemplating the prospect of going home. Sherrie however, had her eyes locked on his. She was thinking too much; Letting her mind walk. 'Red eyes. Just like some crappy movie. I wonder what kind of vision he has. Then his skin. I wonder if he can feel with grey corpse-like skin. And his chest. I wonder how it works. Dose he physicaly have a heart. Then his legs. Oh girl. You skipped the E! channel on you merry way down the TV Guide.' This thought was interrupted by Brago turning to look at her. It's all a funny little shocker when you remember looking at someone who knows. And looks back. By the general shock in both there eyes, she could guess they had similar thoughts. "What?" He asked. His voice wasn't as cold, as if maybe- "What?" He asked again. "What are you looking at?" "Nothing." She lied. She looked back down at the dress she was wearing. 'Just like any other guy. They're so much more self-conscious then women.' Brago on the other hand, did not turn back. 'I must be the luckiest of all the mamodo. My human is the most enduring of them all.' He caught a small glimpse of her eyes turning to pin-point the odd glance. He turned his head fast and she smiled a little. 'Those eyes.' He thought. 'There so much more beautiful than any mamodo's eyes.' She thought for a moment. 'If he doesn't like my hand there, I'll move it. I'll just play dumb.' Brago damn near jumped right out of his grey skin. He looked down. 'Her hands' on my leg!' He thought. 'Who dose she think she is. I wound never ask to put my hand on her like that. But then again...she didn't ask. Maybe you don't ask you just do it.' Sherrie's flabbergasted expression was priceless when she noticed Brago had moved his hand on top of her's. Not so much because it was there, but it wasn't at all like she assumed. 'It so warm and tender. I thought with all the battles it would at lest be chapped, but no. It's smooth and soft and oddly gentle'

In about five minutes both of Sherrie's hands were on both of Brago's. It was like some sick variation of that children's game. Seeing just who could get his or her or demon hand on the top of the other's first. Only now time seemed to stop. From the moment there hand touched, to now. Nothing could break this moment. "Brago," Sherrie said warmly. He put his hand up with one pointy index finger as his to make, a 'shh' sound. "What?" She asked in a whisper. He looked around tensely; the moment they've been waiting for shattered. Like a glass on hard bone. Maybe he was like this for a few minutes, confirming his suspicions will never know. He dose talk about it anymore. He turned to her to answer her question. "Blood"

"Blood?" She exclaimed. 'That's defiantly the wrong thing to be thinking about.' She said to herself. "I smell blood. Fresh human blood." She looked scared. He turned to look at her. She was terrified. "It's ok." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Let's go." He said, both of them standing up. He could see a man lurking in the back. They started walking out. 'Ok Sherrie you can do this.' She thought to her self. In Brago's mind he sighed. 'The crypts, the bridge 7-11, then that stupid park. The park I dragged her out of.' They wondered thru the crypts in hopes of seeking the safe haven of the park. The park was full of humans and probably a hand full of mamodo, too. You see, there was a party going on. Today is or soon to be was, the 4th of July. And while humans where setting off there own fireworks, Brago and Sherrie was a few of there own. A gunshot rang thru the night time sky. "Shit." Brago said. "Who ever's out there knows were here." They stood on the bridge now. The man was coming closer. Sherrie froze. "Move!" Brago shouted. Another shot and this time she did move. Flat down on the ground. Brago turned to face the shooter, but there was no one. He moved over to Sherrie and lifted her up into his arms. His eyes filled with tears as he smelled her blood.

When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on.  
Don't let yourself go, everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes

He looked into her eyes. He guessed form the lost of blood, she maybe had minutes. Maybe.

Everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends.  
Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand.  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone

If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,  
When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on.

"Sherrie" he said softly. She smiled at him. He could see her eyes closing. "Sherrie I-" Her lips met his. They stood this way for along while. "I love you Brago." She said in a far off tone. "Your not dying. I wont say goodbye!" He yelled at her. "No." She said. "It's not goodbye." She said crying as much as he was now. "It's see you later." She whispered, shutting her eyes. "Sherrie!" Brago yelled. "Sherrie!" Only silence filled the air. He cried out. "Please God, no." His warm tears filled his eyes. If not for his title, but his beloved friend. He only wished now that he got to tell her so.

Song-R.E.M.'s Everybody Hurts


End file.
